Mike's Mystery Mine
This is the nineteenth episode of the second season of the series. Plot *'This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat:' AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICKED! 2:10 The Villainous Vulture dang it The Villainous Vulture has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 2:10 AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICKED! PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICKED! The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 2:10 AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICKED! ' : "" ' : "" ' : "Last time..." ' : "On Total Drama Roleplay" 2:11 Dapi602 PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET LICKED! Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 2:11 AwesomeTD ' : "We had a disaster movie challenge" Dapi602 has joined the chat. 2:11 AwesomeTD ' : "Where the teams finally merged!" ' : "So yeah!" ' : "Now that the Final 8 is here" ' : "Who is ready to win? :D" ' : "Let's go baby!" ' : "Right here!" 2:12 Lettucecow I am... heheheheh..... Lettucecow has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 2:12 AwesomeTD ' : "Right now!" ' : "On" ' : "Total" Lettucecow has joined the chat. 2:12 AwesomeTD ' : "Drama" ' : "ACTION! :D" ... okay you can talk 2:12 Lettucecow whoops sorry thought you were done 2:12 Dapi602 : whoohoo i make it to the merge! 2:12 The Villainous Vulture Guys I gotta go 2:12 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay people, today's movie genre will be mystery movie!" 2:12 The Villainous Vulture Boys you sub Scott to ok? 2:12 TDfan10 : a mystery? 2:13 BoysCanLikeItToo okay 2:13 Lettucecow : yes dawn, mystery 2:13 Dapi602 : a mystery what kind of mystery? 2:13 Niksdorfv i can 2:13 AwesomeTD ' : "Who here is gonna be Sherlock Holmes?" 2:13 TrueCobalion Mind if I sub Trent then? 2:13 Lettucecow Heheheh not surprising... everyone else is going to crash and burn hehehehe... *switches to regular mike* Give... me... back... control..... ahh! *switches back to evil mike* Ugh... hes fighting it... soon... 2:13 BoysCanLikeItToo *looks over at mike* What the... Mike dude, are you okay? 2:13 TDfan10 : Yeah Mike, what's wrong? 2:13 Dapi602 : mike? are you okay 2:14 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then is Sherlock Holmes!" 2:14 Dapi602 : mike are you ok? 2:14 BoysCanLikeItToo Huh? 2:14 Lettucecow *acting as regular mike* What nothing? I'm fine... hehehe 2:14 AwesomeTD ' : " you there?" 2:14 Niksdorfv huh? 2:14 Dapi602 : ok 2:14 BoysCanLikeItToo Why me? Uugh... 2:14 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay let's begin" 2:14 BoysCanLikeItToo Hah hah 2:14 TrueCobalion : I don't trust him... 2:14 Niksdorfv YEAH 2:14 AwesomeTD ' : "I heard the there is mystery here on this film-lot" 2:14 BoysCanLikeItToo A mystery I have to solve? 2:14 TrueCobalion : A mystery? 2:14 TDfan10 : mystery? 2:15 AwesomeTD ' : "Something might be wrong with " 2:15 TrueCobalion Well back to watching o_o 2:15 Lettucecow : yeah no shit sherlock 2:15 Niksdorfv WHAT 2:14 BoysCanLikeItToo who you calling shit? 2:15 Lettucecow What? Me? Nothings wrong with me... hehehe... 2:15 Lettucecow : He he he, not you Duncan :P 2:15 AwesomeTD ' : "Anyway guys, I heard that is crazy now" 2:15 TDfan10 : Yeah we see that 2:15 BoysCanLikeItToo When hasn't there been something wrong with mike? 2:15 AwesomeTD ' : "Is that true?" 2:15 BoysCanLikeItToo We all know he sucks, already. 2:15 Lettucecow Don't push it dirt boy 2:15 Dapi602 : i don't know 2:15 Niksdorfv Crazy you say? 2:15 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then" 2:15 Lettucecow : Not surprised mike is acting crazy now :P 2:15 TDfan10 : Yeah Cody, Mike is acting all weird today 2:15 BoysCanLikeItToo Shut it, toothpick 2:15 AwesomeTD ' : "Let's all go to the cave..." 2:16 Lettucecow You'll regret that... hehehe 2:16 TDfan10 : caves? 2:16 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO CAVE MOVIE SET ' : "Okay guys" ' : "Everyone go inside the mine" 2:16 Dapi602 : oh big cave chris ! : woah awesome ! 2:16 TDfan10 : This cave is scary 2:16 BoysCanLikeItToo Dawn you always think that every challenge is scary :P 2:16 TDfan10 : Shut it Scott, your not even on my team 2:16 BoysCanLikeItToo He he he, your not on anyone's team anymore Dawn :P 2:16 Lettucecow : Yeah, cus we're merged now, duh... 2:16 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys, welcome to the Mystery Mine" 2:16 TDfan10 : Mystery Mine, cool name Chris 2:16 BoysCanLikeItToo *freaked out by mike* Chris, so I HAVE to be sherlock holmes? 2:16 AwesomeTD ' : "Yeah you do Duncan, or should I say... Holmes :P" 2:16 Lettucecow : He he he, funny 2:16 BoysCanLikeItToo and : *walks in the mine* 2:16 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, now that we are all inside, all of you have to find clues in there..." 2:16 Dapi602 : *go inside the mine* 2:16 Niksdorfv Ok 2:16 Lettucecow : what kind of clues chris? 2:16 Dapi602 : *runs* 2:17 Lettucecow *conf* Everyone is starting to get weary of me... gotta tone it down for now if I wanna win... hehehehe... 2:17 BoysCanLikeItToo *pulls out a magnifying glass* How is this gonna help me? I don't now. know* 2:17 TDfan10 : just do it sherlock 2:17 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys listen!" ' : "There was a murderer here yesterday who killed inside this mine" 2:17 BoysCanLikeItToo WHAT?! 2:17 TDfan10 : No way! 2:17 Coolboy87 ... .. . 2:17 Lettucecow what???? 2:17 BoysCanLikeItToo HUH?! 2:17 Dapi602 : are you serious chris ? 2:17 TDfan10 : He's probably joking like in that haunted house challenge 2:17 Lettucecow : Yeah, no one really dies in the game :P 2:17 AwesomeTD ' : "I want to know who it is" 2:17 Dapi602 : not me im not a murder 2:17 BoysCanLikeItToo I'M NOT INVESTIGATING A KILLER! 2:17 TDfan10 : Yeah you are sherlock 2:17 AwesomeTD ' : "Sherlock Holmes, you there?" 2:17 Niksdorfv SHE WAS OUT 2:17 BoysCanLikeItToo Yeah yeah, i'm here. 2:17 AwesomeTD ' : "Find me that killer!" 2:17 TDfan10 : Yeah, find that killer sherlock 2:17 BoysCanLikeItToo OMG stop calling me that :\ 2:17 Dapi602 : *runs* oh i found a message here 2:17 BoysCanLikeItToo Do i get invincibility if I solve the case? 2:17 TDFan10 he better not >:( 2:17 Lettucecow *conf* Kill someone? Shame I didn't think of that 2:18 AwesomeTD ' : "Go investigate and tell me who killed Eva last night?" 2:18 Dapi602 : chris i know you killed eva : oops oops 2:18 Lettucecow would chris go that far? 2:18 TDfan10 : I hope not 2:18 Dapi602 im wrong sorry 2:18 AwesomeTD ' : "Nope, I didn't" 2:18 Niksdorfv EVA GOT OUT 2:18 BoysCanLikeItToo Yeah yeah, I get the challenge. *walks through the cave looking for clues* Coolboy87 has left the chat. 2:18 AwesomeTD ' : "But something tells me that it was one of you guys" 2:18 Dapi602 : chris i know who killed eva ! 2:18 Lettucecow Not me 2:18 TDfan10 : I should play sherlock, I really need to get immune again 2:18 Lettucecow : dawn, you already are kinda immune, and not to mention that you a girl 2:18 TDfan10 : so what? sherlock holmes can be a girl, I mean I seen plays where peter pan is a girl LOL :P 2:17 BoysCanLikeItToo LOL what kind of plays do you go to dawn, he he 2:18 AwesomeTD ' : "Anyway guys, the killer is one of you!" 2:18 TDfan10 : Oh no! 2:18 Dapi602 : killed eva i know ! 2:18 Lettucecow : Yeah! I think that too! 2:18 BoysCanLikeItToo It was Mike, i know it. 2:18 Lettucecow who could it be? Not me! I'm just a bug eyed weirdo who loves everyone :P 2:19 Niksdorfv IT WAS MR COCONUT THEN 2:19 AwesomeTD : *silent* ' : "Well then I heard that since is crazy, it must of been him" 2:19 Lettucecow : It's not me 2:19 BoysCanLikeItToo *finds a glove* Ooh, This is gonna be useful. I think. 2:19 Dapi602 : chris its real 2:19 AwesomeTD ' : "It might be him" 2:19 TrueCobalion : Seriously? 2:19 TDfan10 : I really think it was Mike who did it 2:19 Lettucecow *conf* I wouldn't think of that... shoulds thought of that through 2:19 Dapi602 : stop mike 2:19 BoysCanLikeItToo Chris, I found this glove, we can dust it for fingerprints! I learned that in Juvie. 2:19 TrueCobalion : *finds an iPod in the awall* 2:19 Lettucecow What? I'm just standing here 2:20 TrueCobalion : Oooh! What is that thing!? 2:20 Dapi602 : AAAH SOMEONE TOOK A KNIFE AND WANT TO KILL ME ;( 2:20 BoysCanLikeItToo *dusts the glove for fingerprints* These prints are... 2:20 TrueCobalion : *pulls it out* 2:20 BoysCanLikeItToo THESE PRINTS ARE OWENS! 2:20 Dapi602 : aaah HELP 2:20 TDfan10 : Owen? 2:20 AwesomeTD ' : "is everyone inside the cave?" 2:20 Dapi602 : is that is that 2:20 BoysCanLikeItToo Owen's prints? But how?! 2:20 Lettucecow : maybe cus he's fat :P 2:20 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then!" 2:20 Dapi602 : chris chris killed eva i know it 2:20 Lettucecow Whatever *Punches owen and drags him off* 2:20 TrueCobalion : Hey guys? I found more evidence... *shows Eva's iPod, with its screen broken* 2:20 BoysCanLikeItToo CHRIS, WE FOUND OWENS PRINTS ON THIS GLOVE! Coolboy87 has joined the chat. 2:20 AwesomeTD MINE DOORS ARE SHUT 2:20 TDfan10 : Ahh! 2:20 Niksdorfv HUH 2:20 AwesomeTD LIGHTS ARE OFF 2:20 Lettucecow : Oh no! It's so dark! 2:21 Niksdorfv AAAHHHH 2:21 BoysCanLikeItToo *dusts the mp3 for prints* THESE ARE OWENS TOO! 2:21 TDfan10 : I'm scared Cody *hugs Cody* 2:21 Dapi602 : its mike glove not mine 2:21 BoysCanLikeItToo *faints* 2:21 Lettucecow : It's okay Dawn, I'm sure Mike isn't evil 2:21 Dapi602 : aah im scared 2:21 Lettucecow *drags scott off* 2:22 BoysCanLikeItToo Mike, where are you going with scott? 2:22 Dapi602 : duncan its mike mp3 and mike glove : not mine 2:22 BoysCanLikeItToo Owen, just shut up you fat pig. 2:22 AwesomeTD ' : "Oh no! Scott went missing!" 2:22 TDfan10 : Whoa! Scott 2:22 Lettucecow Nothing....*Punches and knocks out duncan 2:22 AwesomeTD ' : "Duncan is gone too!" 2:22 TDfan10 : Yay! Does that mean I can be sherlock? 2:22 BoysCanLikeItToo *falls to the ground* 2:22 AwesomeTD ' : "Where could they go?" 2:22 Lettucecow wheres everyone going? 2:22 Dapi602 : ;( no one likes me 2:23 Coolboy87 : Dunno 2:23 AwesomeTD ' : "Owen is still here though :P " 2:23 Lettucecow : Wait I thought Owen was captured 2:23 BoysCanLikeItToo *wakes up in a room with scott* 2:23 Dapi602 : *runs* 2:23 BoysCanLikeItToo Mike! MIKE! 2:23 Niksdorfv OWEN 2:23 Dapi602 : chris chris i found a message ! : what trent 2:23 AwesomeTD ' : "There is KILLER loose in these mines!" 2:23 TDfan10 : Yeah no shi... yeah we can see that Chris :P 2:23 Lettucecow *trips owen and drags him off* 2:23 BoysCanLikeItToo *sees scott lying down* Sorry, bud. *gets up and runs to chris* 2:23 Niksdorfv KILLER BEHIND YOU 2:23 AwesomeTD ' : "OWEN is gone!" 2:23 Lettucecow : About time! 2:23 BoysCanLikeItToo Is that, OWEN! *runs and tackles mike* 2:23 Dapi602 : *died* 2:23 BoysCanLikeItToo You framed Owen, MIKE! *chokes mike* 2:23 TDfan10 : Wait Dun... Sherlock your back? 2:24 Lettucecow *punches duncan and chokes him* 2:24 TDfan10 : Never mind then :P 2:24 AwesomeTD ' : "Fight!" ' : "FIGHT" ' : "Fight!" 2:24 Dapi602 : TRENT IS THE KILLER I KNOW IT ! 2:24 BoysCanLikeItToo *grabs mike on the throat and slams his head on the dirt* 2:24 Lettucecow : Yeah go Duncan! 2:24 AwesomeTD ' : "It's a battle between Sherlock Holmes and the murderer!" ' : "Oh yeah! Bring it on!" 2:24 TDfan10 : Go Sherlock! 2:24 Lettucecow takes a rock and knocks out duncan with it 2:24 Niksdorfv WHAT 2:24 BoysCanLikeItToo It... was... Mike... 2:24 Coolboy87 : Who said I was deceased? 2:24 BoysCanLikeItToo GAH! 2:24 AwesomeTD ' : "Wait!" ' : "Eva! is back! :D" 2:24 Lettucecow *drags duncan off* 2:24 TDfan10 : Wait, cool! 2:24 BoysCanLikeItToo *sees mike and tackles him* 2:24 Lettucecow : Awesome, Eva's back! 2:24 Dapi602 : but she was out 2:24 BoysCanLikeItToo I DON'T THINK SO! 2:24 Niksdorfv NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO 2:25 TrueCobalion : She is alive? 2:25 TDfan10 : Yeah it's all a fake 2:25 Coolboy87 : Where did I go? 2:25 AwesomeTD ' : "LOL just kidding guys" 2:25 BoysCanLikeItToo (really, that witch returns and I can even get back) 2:25 TDfan10 Stop calling Danw a witch boys 2:25 Niksdorfv BUT SHE IS OUT 2:25 AwesomeTD ' : "Eva was never dead" 2:25 BoysCanLikeItToo Look like Mike never killed Eva 2:25 Lettucecow : Yeah no shit sherlock 2:25 BoysCanLikeItToo (oh, lmao) 2:25 AwesomeTD ' : "She is just here helping me" 2:25 Lettucecow *Switches to regular mike* Eh? what happened? 2:25 TDfan10 : You know what happened Mike :P 2:25 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay that's it" 2:25 Dapi602 : *put a bomb at eva hair and activate it* 2:25 Lettucecow : OMG Eva watch out! 2:25 BoysCanLikeItToo WHAT? *still choking mike* 2:25 Lettucecow why am I here? 2:25 AwesomeTD ' : " is now immune for finding the killer" 2:25 BoysCanLikeItToo Yes! 2:25 TrueCobalion : Nice job Duncan! 2:25 Dapi602 : BOOM EVA IS GONE 2:26 Coolboy87 ... 2:26 TDfan10 : Oh no, Owen is the real murderer 2:26 AwesomeTD ' : " is also immune for being the main part of the challenge" 2:26 Dapi602 : Nice job duncan 2:26 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, the rest of you are loooosers!!!" 2:26 BoysCanLikeItToo ... Sshut it, fatso. 2:26 Lettucecow *Conf* what happend to me? GAH! NO! *switches to evil mike* Not so fast... 2:26 Dapi602 : duncan good job ! 2:27 Niksdorfv can we vote? 2:27 AwesomeTD ' : "Only and will be eliminated and not cus she's kinda immune also" 2:27 Dapi602 : ok ! 2:27 TDfan10 : Wait, I am Chris? 2:27 Lettucecow we vote now? 2:27 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY 2:27 TrueCobalion : *sigh* 2:27 Niksdorfv done' 2:27 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay loosers, cast your votes!" 2:27 Dapi602 : i voted ! 2:27 Coolboy87 : Done. 2:27 TDfan10 : Can I vote too? 2:28 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, votes are in!" 2:28 Coolboy87 : I voted *voted* 2:28 TDfan10 : Yeah me too, let's hope it counts 2:28 Niksdorfv ok 2:28 AwesomeTD ' : "The following people are safe..." 2:28 BoysCanLikeItToo Me. *grabs marshmallow* 2:28 TDfan10 : Cody better not be low again 2:28 Lettucecow : Yeah, I need to win 2:28 AwesomeTD ' : " " 2:28 Lettucecow : I'm winning this Cody! *conf* Bye scott... Hehehehehe... *switches to regular mike* Whats..happening...? *switches to evil mike* Stop doing that! 2:28 Niksdorfv YES 2:28 AwesomeTD ' : " " ' : " " 2:28 Lettucecow : Yes! *conf* Mike is acting really weird... 2:29 AwesomeTD ' : " " 2:29 Dapi602 : *glups* 2:29 AwesomeTD ' : " " 2:29 Coolboy87 : YASY 2:29 AwesomeTD ' : " " 2:29 TDfan10 : Yes! Cody your safe! 2:29 Coolboy87 ooh 2:29 Lettucecow Yeah! 2:29 Dapi602 : oh no *glups* ;( 2:29 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then that's it" 2:29 TDfan10 : About time 2:29 Dapi602 : me and scott are low ? 2:30 AwesomeTD ' : "...and the person to go is..." 2:30 BoysCanLikeItToo Me? Again? 2:30 Dapi602 : *glups* : *cries and glups* ;( 2:30 Lettucecow *conf* I said scott would regret that...fool... hehehe 2:30 AwesomeTD ' : "I got 5 votes for Scott and 3 votes for Owen, and 1 for Mike so yeah bye " 2:30 Coolboy87 : WHAT? 2:30 BoysCanLikeItToo WHAT? 3:30 TDfan10 : YES! MY VOTE COUNTED 2:30 Dapi602 : oof *eat marshemollow* 2:30 BoysCanLikeItToo *arrives on the boat of losers waiting for scott* SCOTT! 2:30 Lettucecow Hehehe 3:30 TDfan10 : I voted for Scott can't believe he's really out :P 2:30 Niksdorfv VV IS NOT HERE 2:31 BoysCanLikeItToo ZOEY! 2:31 Lettucecow : Whoa! Zoey is here 2:31 AwesomeTD ' : "Bye " 2:31 TDfan10 : Yeah Bye Scott 2:31 Coolboy87 : See you 2:31 Dapi602 : bye scott *fart on scott* 2:31 Lettucecow : Ha ha ha 2:31 BoysCanLikeItToo Well then, I guess back to my Zoey I go 2:31 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then that's it!" 2:31 Dapi602 : yay im not eliminated ! 2:31 TDfan10 : Owen is so funny with his fart jokes, I love this show :P 2:31 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys, the Final 7 are now and " 2:32 TrueCobalion 7? 2:32 Coolboy87 ...? 2:32 Lettucecow : Yes Final 7! 2:32 TrueCobalion That looks like 6 2:32 Niksdorfv 7? 2:32 AwesomeTD ' : "Sorry too" 2:32 Lettucecow Cody made final 6 again :P 2:32 TDfan10 : And me too he he :P 2:32 Coolboy87 : Uh : yeas 2:32 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, Final 7 are now " 2:32 Dapi602 : ok cool im ready ! 2:33 Niksdorfv YES 2:32 AwesomeTD ' : "Anyway guys, that's it for this episode" ' : "See you next time on..." ' : "Total" ' : "Drama" ' : "ACTION" THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 2:33 Coolboy87 another ep? 2:33 Dapi602 : *farts on screen* 2:33 Lettucecow : Y esa fue mi mina del misterio Category:Episodes